


Traidor

by Nodtveidt



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hetstaine, James Hetfield POV, M/M, My English is bad so, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Poetry, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodtveidt/pseuds/Nodtveidt
Summary: Ámame hoy, ódiame cuando salga el Sol,hazme el amor, mañana llámame traidor.Hetstaine.1000 palabras aproximadamente.Publicado el 16 de enero del 2019 originalmente.





	Traidor

—J-James—farfullaste, acercándote a mí con errático caminar y un olor a drogas y alcohol. No obstante, te apoderaste de mis labios y no alejé aunque deteste tu actual estado. Cuando cortaste nuestra unión, pude ver tu rostro bajo la tenue luz que filtraba la cortina de la habitación.

 _Adoro tus hebras de fogoso color rojizo,_  
_reflejan pulcro tu ser aguerrido,_  
_tan seductor pero destructivo,_  
_y aún así, sigo estando contigo._

 _Extraño es nuestro rojo lazo,_  
_ni yo sé cómo es que empezamos._  
_Quizá la emoción de lo prohibido_  
_o en verdad es que hemos caído._

—Cliff y Lars no vendrán esta noche—me habías dicho con una sonrisa que muy bien conocía—. ¿Quieres d-divertirte, Jamie?

Y acepté devolviéndote lo que me habías robado, dejando que tus ágiles manos repasaran mi cuerpo mientras yo simplemente me dejo llevar sin más.

—D-Dave...—suspiré cada vez que tus dedos pasaban por aquellas partes de mí que tú sabías de memoria.

Nos fuimos al cuarto donde dormíamos y procurabamos no dejar vestigios de nuestras travesuras que eran todo, menos inocentes. Nadie sabía de esta rara fraternidad, a excepción de nosotros mismos.

 _Tal vez no sabremos, o negamos hacerlo,_  
_ahora me da igual porque te tengo._  
_Tu piel lechosa y tan suave como terciopelo_  
_reclamada por mis pecaminosos dedos._

 _Adoro tus ojos de hermoso tono avellanado,_  
_esas profundas orbes de acero blindado,_  
_escondiendo con recelo tu furtiva psique._

 _El albur que nos ha acogido es el culpable de nuestras cómplices miradas y sonrisas taimadas._  
_Le debemos tanto a ese anuncio y vehemente pasión como músicos._

 _Me enloquecen tus labios regordetes,_  
_rojizos, lascivos, llamativos y dulces._  
_Espectantes e impetusoso, feroces._  
_Tiernos, impacientes y tan carnosos._

 _Oh, es rara la vez que son dóciles,_  
_siempre buscamos la guerra de egos._  
_Pero no puedes negar lo extasiado_  
_y sensual que te es ser dominado._

 _No es necesario que lo digas,_  
_tus suspiros y jadeos lo gritan._

No tardamos para que la pequeña habitación se llene de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, gemidos tímidos y juegos previos.

 _Aunque todo tu envidiable encanto_  
_por tu ostentoso titiritero es opacado._  
_Y así, te sigo sin dudar a todos lados,_  
_porque anhelo el toque del pecado._

 _Poco me importa quemarme en el Averno,_  
_porque Dios nos verá como viles impuros..._  
_Pero lo que añoro es quemarme con tu fuego,_  
_crear un incendio entre los cielos nocturnos._

Sé que follar con otro hombre está mal, sin embargo, era tan jodidamente sensual, aunque no daría mi brazo a torcer y jamás diría que es mejor que con una mujer, ni siquiera a ti, Dave. Porque no somos homosexuales, no... Solo es sexo casual, nada más, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cómo es que terminamos en esto?_  
_Primero fueron impetuosas mofas._  
_Pronto, la confianza mostró aumento._  
_Llegaron los roces raudos y ligeros._  
_De repente, irrumpieron los besos._  
_Un tiempo, tratamos de detenernos,_  
_empero la feroz llama no se extinguía,_  
_y lo tabú por fin se presentó un día._  
_Esos días se volvieron en semanas,_  
_semanas en meses y meses en promesas._

—J-James ¿T-Te gusta?—preguntaste con la voz húmeda, brindándome atención donde más urgía.

—S-Sí—respondí encontrándome con tu sedosa melena y dándole pocos tirones.

—J-Joder... Ah, ese álbum será un éxito, blondie... C-Cuando pase, t-te daré lo que quieras—dijiste con un tintineo perverso y a su vez emocionado de aquello por lo cual hemos trabajo tanto...

 _Promesas que no se cumplirán,_  
_porque el hado es necio y terco._  
_Un día supe que no te veré más,_  
_fue allí, tan tarde y tan lerdo..._  
_Del adiós sería el momento._

 _¿Sabes? Sé que te irás muy lejos,_  
_regresarás a donde todo comenzó._  
_Tus ojos me verán tan perplejos,_  
_no creerás, y pintarás rojo el lienzo._

_Rojo... como tu hermoso cabello._

_Destendido como el halo del atardecer,_  
_el deseo impaciente a flor de piel._  
_Me brindas caricias y toques libidinosos_  
_mientras nuestras ropas nos arrancamos._

 _Encima mío ronronear te escucho,_  
_y si me besas no sería pedir mucho._  
_Conoces cada uno de mis puntos,_  
_puedes sentir mi acelerado pulso,_  
_¡Deja de jugar y hazme tuyo!_

El vaivén era sonoro y el placer, ¡ni se diga! Ahh, Dios, me encanta cuando me tomas, tan ardiente y soberbio. Vuelves a unir nuestras bocas mientras me propinas fuertes estocadas y tu desvergonzada lengua me invade.

Hazme lo que quieras hoy, porque justamente esta noche será la concluyente.

 _No quería que terminara así, Dave._  
_Sin embargo, ya nada se puede hacer._

 _Por eso, hoy mostrémonos cómo nos amamamos,_  
_aunque en este instante estés drogado._

 _La única vez que me lo has dicho_  
_estabas pacíficamente dormido,_  
_y yo me quedé tan sorprendido_  
_pero, admito, por el miedo soy carcomido._

 _Mientras aún no se anuncie el amanecer_  
_lléname de caricias por doquier_  
_y que tus labios con los míos perezcan._

El clímax fue embriagante que te ha dejado agotado. Me sonríes y te acomodas en la cama para caer rendido al sopor sin decir una palabra más.

 _Mañana..._  
_Verás incrédulo,_  
_ardiendo colérico,_  
_puños rabiosos,_  
_lúgubres ojos._

 _Te veré zarpar luego,_  
_por eso tus cosas empaco._  
_Jugamos sin cuidado con fuego_  
_y esto es lo que pagamos._

 _Al mundo del sueño has entrado ya,_  
_apacible, vulnerable y tranquilo._  
_Al despertar solo me querrás matar._  
_Pero, por el momento eres mío._

 _Anhelo con esmero el querer remediarlo,_  
_aunque el tiempo no pueda detenerlo._

 _Y sé que me aborrecerás ver._  
_Y aún así, te extrañaré, Dave._

 _Quiero tener como recuerdo_  
_tus dulces dedos y besos._  
_Hoy, haz como si fuera tu mundo._  
_Mañana, no importa si me ves como un demonio._

 _Tu aroma, tu piel,_  
_tus labios, tu ser._  
_Tus ojos, tu cabello,_  
_tu boca, tu talento._

 _Te echaré de menos, gemelo malvado._  
_Ambos dominábamos el escenario..._  
_Podríamos haber sido grandes,_  
_pero decidiste terminarlo antes._

_No hubo advertencia, mas sí cientas de oportunidades._

_Una vez más me acerco a ti,_  
_la última vez junto a mí._  
_Te robo un sublime beso_  
_y ahora es cuando te dejo._

 _Ámame hoy, ódiame cuando salga el Sol,_  
_hazme el amor, mañana llámame traidor._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** ¡Y eso fue todo! Espero os haya gustado este... ¿Esta cosa? En un principio fue planteado como un drabble pero decidí alargarlo un poco... Bastante. Que quede claro, lo mío NO es la poesía, así que no será necesario que me lo diga.  
> Si le llegó a gustar, o siquiera agradar... ¡Hágamelo saber!
> 
>  
> 
> _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
